The MySpace question
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Hank is still trying to wonder how a relationship like Donna and Melinda's could've remained a secret for so long.


**So yeah, I'm sure a lot of you remember the MySpace episode where Donna goes a little bit overboard and ends up almost getting Hank beat up by a flash mob, and ruining Strickland for good. I'm also sure a lot of you were wondering exactly how Donna and Melinda had actually ended up as lovers at some point. This is basically my guess at what might have happened, and is only fan speculation. I may write a sequel to this featuring more Donna/Melinda, but only if people like this one.**

**I don't own KotH. But if I did, Dale would indeed be a Cyborg from the future.**

* * *

><p>Hank was glad that Donna had finally come to her senses and fixed up the Strickland MySpace page. As asinine as the whole debacle had been, it still pleased him that he was able to get an employee back. Sure Donna may be a little odd at times, but she was still part of the Strickland family. And her oven mitts were turning out to be a big hit with the customers.<p>

Still, one thing had been bugging him ever since he saw Donna's own MySpace page. Particularly the part on her page where people could guess which people she'd slept with. He remembered it well, a picture showing him, Buck, Joe Jack, and Melinda all smiling at the camera. Now Hank knew, and it killed him that he did, Joe Jack and Buck had had intimate relations with Donna. As much as he wanted the inappropriate language gone from the office, Buck and Joe Jack still occasionally talked about their escapades with the opposite sex. So it wasn't a surprise that Buck and Joe Jack were two people Donna had had relations with. The surprise had been Hank finding out that Melinda had also become intimate with Donna at some point.

Now he wasn't exactly intolerant of that sort of thing, heck Hank had always thought Dales dad was a swell fellow, even if he did have a weird profession. No, the surprise had been that he'd never heard a word about the two ladies relationship until just a few days ago. With such a small amount of employees working at Stricklands it was pretty hard to keep office secrets, especially one that involved such a spicy story. Everyone knew about Bucks gambling problems and Joe Jacks many arrest records. Hell even Hanks constipation hadn't stayed secret for more than an hour before everyone in the office had found out.

Hank sighed, pulling his glasses off and rubbing his weary eyes. He'd elected to stay on a little later than usual tonight because the mystery was driving him mad. Reaching into his desk drawer, the Assistant Manager pulled out a small plastic cup and a can of Alamo. The snap of the tab being pulled back seemed louder than usual, though that was probably because he was the only one at the office.

"Hank?"Scratch that. Looking up, Hank saw that Melinda was standing at the entrance to his office, confusion etched across her face. "What are you still doing here? It's nine o' clock shouldn't you be at home?"

"Uh, I asked Buck if I could get a little more time in tonight, you know what with the whole MySpace thing and all." Hank didn't know if his lie was fooling Melinda, but she shrugged her shoulders none the less and started to leave. "Wait! Uh, since you're already here how about sharing a drink?" Hank was dying to know the secret behind Melinda and Donna's relationship, plus he didn't feel like drinking all by himself.

Melinda seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds before walking over and pulling a chair up. Hank brought out another tiny cup and poured her a shot. The two sat in silence, drinking tiny shot after tiny shot. It wasn't until Hank had gone through the third Alamo that Melinda spoke up. "So are you gonna' ask me about what happened between me and Donna or what?"

"Guh!" Hank was caught off guard by Melinda's sudden question. He didn't think he'd been showing his hand that much, but apparently she was more intuitive than she looked. "Well, since you mention it. It has been bothering me for a while."

Melinda's face contorted into a very angry look, and she crushed the plastic cup in her fist. "I didn't realize two women having sex would bother you."

Hank raised his hands up in a sign of forgiveness, shaking his head back and forth. "No no, I meant it bothers me that I hadn't heard anything about it."

Melinda blinked, face smoothing out and her overall demeanor calming. "Oh." She said, sounding slightly embarassed. "Sorry, it's just I kind of had to deal with other people being bothered by this kind of stuff before. Texas isn't exactly understanding about this stuff you know?"

Hank nodded, bringing out another plastic cup and filling it up for Melinda. "Now I don't mean to be intrusive, but I'm dying to know how you two kept this thing so quiet around the office. Hell everybody knew about Bucks heart attack even before he did."

Melinda smiled, downing the plastic cup full of alcohol and looking at the empty piece of plastic with thought. "Probably because it didn't happen at the office." When Hank looked confused Melinda elaborated. "That thing I had with Donna happened years ago Hank, back when I had just got out of High School." She looked up at the ceiling, her smile growing larger. Hank wondered what happy memories she could be thinking of. "It was a one time thing that she kind of blows out of proportion every time it's brought up, probably because I was her first."

"Her first, uh, female lover?"

"No, I mean I was her first time. For everything. I'm the first person she ever had sex with." Melinda grinned when she saw Hanks face become red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm the first person she was intimate with."

Hank gulped, tugging at his shirt collar as he tried to keep his embarrassment down. "So you and her were a couple then I guess? It doesn't really show around the office."

Melinda nodded. "After a while she decided that she wanted to try some different things, and that meant I was no longer needed. It was your basic one night stand sort of thing. Hell, it was five years before either of us saw each other again."

"When you both started working here?"

"Yeah, now let me tell you that was a big surprise. Still we were able to keep things sort of professional, we weren't teenagers anymore." Melinda tapped her cup and Hank refilled it, honestly enthralled with the tale he was hearing. "Then, about a year ago, we both out clubbing and end up super drunk. One thing led to another and we found ourselves in bed with one another. Let me tell you that was not a great morning to wake up to. Apparently she blamed me for the whole thing, saying I was supposed to be the level-headed one." Melinda looked sad, shoulders slumping down. "I think that's why she's been acting so different lately. That fling may have unlocked some emotions or something she had been keeping down for a while."

Hank nodded, sitting back in his chair and looking up at the clock. "Melinda I think we better head on out of here, it is getting pretty late."

"Ain't it always." Melinda finished up the last of her drink before heading out of the office with Hank. Both waved to each other as they drove their separate ways. Melinda drummed her fingers along the steering wheel, a frown etched across her face, before finally pulling out her cell phone. After three rings the receiving end finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Donna, we need to talk."


End file.
